thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Homie Server
The Homie Server is Sly's public server that most Critters and Homies use. History It was оriginated as a Hamachi server created by DryNinja (Filip/Rand0mWorld) and hosted by Zezoz (Viktor) as a fan server. It was eventually port forward hosted by Theo (TheodoreTheDwarf/Theo_Shiio) and gained plugins and some more proper server running tools, and expanded to around 3,500 homies. It was then transfered to Boukan1 (Goobzz) for three days until "his computer fucked up" (quote by Xiraan) until it was transferred to SonicBang (Scott/EpikSonic). It was ulitmately transferred to Sam (Gberdimuhammedov/Xiraan) in Summer of 2012. The server became known as the Official Homie Server after Sly recorded this video on November 20, 2012. Once Sam began hosting, he began implementing more "servers" best described as servers within servers. Creative was added, and the Survival server was changed to PvP. Survival Games was added later, which became the main attraction of the server due to Sly and Kootra playing there during Wake up with Sly And Kootra, as well as Sly's first survival games video on the server with ImmortalHD. Eventually, the server was hosted by CraftNode in 2013, and has grown exponentially through working with them. CraftNode also hosts the Minecraft Daily server. Staff (this may not be 100% accurate) Admins *'Samuel "Xiraan" Alen'- The Homie Server's "Chairman Of The Board", Sam became host of the server in June of 2012 and later owner in July of 2013. He handles most of the Homie Server's opperations, and is the main plugin Manager for the Homie Server, and is formerly known for his skills in video editing and 3D animation as part of a YouTube career he has been on hiatus from since June of 2013. *'Filip "DryNinja/Rand0mWorld/Flippy"'- The Homie Server's founder and owner. Flippy was the one that came up with the idea of forming a Homie server, although his involvement is minimal. He would join the server ocassionally and play with Homies, but he was removed of his postion due to his inactivity in 2013. *'Scott "Scutt/SonicBang/EpikSonic"'- Scott acts as the Homie servers media director. He performed the majority of the coding for the Homie Server website. Scott also custom codes plugins to the servers everyday needs. Scott is currently managing The Homie Server's latest server, Minigames! While doing minigames Scott is working on coding apps for the server, and also unlike Justin and Riley, is a active techinical support engineer for CraftNode Hosting. *'Justin "vJustin_" Anderson - '''Justin is a former employee of 'CraftNode Hosting' which is the company who runs the server. He became an Admin right after being promoted to Mod as the 'Board of Directors' decided he was fit for the Admin rank. Later on, it was decided that he was skilled enough to become Vice Admiral. He is experienced with both plugins and server management. He is also in charge of the Homieserver Build Team (BT). *'Riley "xRileySG" '- Like Justin, Riley is also a former employee of 'CraftNode Hosting'. He is also experienced with plugins and knows the basics of coding plugins. Riley became Admin by a recommendation of Justin. *'Peesh "PeeshPeesh/DaPeesh"'- Peesh became a mod in Summer of 2013. She's best known on the server for her amazing drawings of players on the server and co hosts homie talk with her friend Justin. Not long after becoming a mod peesh became an admin along side Jonah. *'Jonah"IceHielo"'- Jonah became a mod in the summer of 2013. He's known for his love of polar bears and friendship with Peesh. Soon after Jonah became a mod, few weeks later he upgraded to admin along side Peesh. *'Ross "Rossta"-''' was promoted in summer 2013. He has a love for the color red and a fascination with music such as electronic, rock, and hardcore. He's often seen joking around with his close buds Justin and Riley. He was Promoted to Admin in late October. *'Mally "iKarhu" '- Recently promoted from PR, is a car and a charmander. A "carmander" if you will. She was promoted to Admin in late October. Mods *'Amy "amyxnova/amyxslyfox"'- Amy is one of the older moderators. She is best known for her genuine love for the homies and her love of the Pokemon Eevee, since she is one. *'Olli "AsTRoFoNiK_/Astro"'- Olli is one of the older mods, as well as the first member of the Homie Server Build Team. He's known for his amazing building skills and mostly plays Survival Games. *'Vanessa"Shiny/shinygal1"-'''Vanessa was demoted in early on 2013 but still stay on the server to host homie talk along side her friend Peesh. She soon would become a PR in the summer of 2013 not long after she was a mod once more. *'Cierra "1D_in_Love"'- She became PR during summer 2013 and was promoted to mod shortly after, and is well known among the Homies. She spends most of her time in Hub and SG. Extremely friendly and talkative. *'Andi "Drysk"-''' Andi, like Nina, Neropian, Meow, Smidge, and Vanessa, was one of the original PRs. He has astounding skills when playing Survival Games, and likes to get on Nina's nerves, though this is never to be taken seriously, as they are good friends. Likes mudkips. He was recently promoted from local mod of the Creative Server to a global moderator on all servers. *'Flyhorn "meowhissrawr/Satan/FUCKFACE"-' Also one of the first to join the PRs. She spends much of her time on the survival server chatting with the Homies there. Additionally, Meow is known affectionately as GingerSatan, after a hair dying accident, and is Jared's minecraft girlfriend, She is a part of the Avengers, as Nick Fury. She was recently promoted from Local Mod on the survival server. She also has been known to recieve giant dildos from strangers, and in delight uses them daily. Yay. *'Bryan "B_rySparrow"-''' Is a Blue Poweranger. Likes to be called "Underscore". Promoted from PR. Also known as "Dr. Love". Also is the server's resident metal head, You will also know when he is leaving, saying the words "Sparrow, Away...©" *'''Ryan "RPSalas/Miley Cyrus"- One of the newest PRs, likes Apple Pie and is the Yellow Power Ranger. ~Swerve" Promoted to Mod in September 2013 alongside Nicole, and Nick. *'Nicole "MineraftPickles"'- One of the newest PR's, Nicole was in the first batch of PR's to be voted in by the Homies. Secretely in a relationship with everyone but she loves Meow the most. Highly mentally disturbed, and thats coming from me. Promoted to Mod in September 2013 alongside Ryan and Nick. *'Nick "Neekolas/xBlueacex"' - Another one of the newest PR's along with Nicole, Danny, Nike, and Cass who was voted into the PR position by the Homies. Promoted to Mod in September 2013 alongside Ryan and Nicole. *'Cassidy/Cassandra "TweetiBird_"'- Another of the newest PR's to be voted in by the Homies. Is a Purple Power Ranger. Likes to be called "Cass" or "Tweeti". Married to Jeffri. Spends most of her time on creative and factions. Promoted to Mod in october 2013 alongside Wardy. *'Wardy "Steelwardy"'- Wardy was one of the newest PR's, along with Kosta. He was promoted to build team (BT) in the middle of summer 2013 and a few weeks later he was given PR, promoted to Mod in october 2013 alongside Cass. *'Marieke "Jeffri/JadosYT" - '''Marieke was one of the newest PR's, She is well known on the server for being Jeffri, having musical skills and having a "Booteh/Bred" addiction along with Peesh & is married to Cass & Nicole, she was named Jeffri due to the fact of Peesh and Ice not being able to say her real name during Homie Talk. promoted to Mod in December 2013. *'Izzy "Izzeh/Izzy79797"- Izzy was voted into her position as PR and has become better known as "79797". Although people might not know it, she is the charmander wolf power ranger cookiemonster nyan cat tree. She has a love for pixel art and wolves. Promoted to Mod in December 2013. Public Relations (PR) *'Jess "Kiff/kiffgimzo123"-' Became PR in summer 2013. Spends most of her time in the survival server and the hub server.She also became Faction Mod in Early January 2014. Very friendly. *'Kosta "ItsMrSir/Kosat" - '''Kosta is one of the newest PR's, along with Wardy. He is well know on the server for being that guy and having a secret relationship with Miley Cyrus, he is also the first homie to get homie of the week twice and was the first to get the VIP rank from becoming a homie of the week, he also helps out the BT. *'Mizu "Mizughost/Trainer Red"-''' *'Uzi "awesomeuzi714/Üzℯн ∂αт ραη∂α"-' *'Zao "ZaoKhan"-' *'''Dev "NyanWonder/Devin/MileyCyrus"- *'Julia "whatheTurtles/Turtles/Turts"-' *'John "patsy2001"-' *'Alex "FroggyFiles/Froggy/Lex"'- *'Jeffrey "JeffreyTehGamer/Jeffy/Jeffu/Joffo"-' *'Hannah "Disneygirl4"- '''Became PR in Fall 2013. Spends most of time in factions and is very friendly like another Jess. X3 *'Tabitha "DarkNite6201/Tabirtha"'- Known for her "swek", Tabitha became a PR in December of 2013. She has many friends, such as her best friend Sophia (Tortilla_Soup), who she has been friends with for years. She spends most of her time on creative, factions, and minigames. Former Staff *'Milan "ToxicAWOL159/Toxic/Panda" Jain'''- Milan became a moderator in January of 2013. He was eventually promoted to admin shortly after due to his charisma with the Homies. He is real life friends with Sam. He is known as a lover of Pandas and hugs all the homies on the server. He was demoted to PR in the summer of 2013 due to reasons not disclosed to the public and demoted to homie also for disclosed reasons. He is currently in a relationship with Sinja. *'Jamie "doodlebeat/Doodle/AlphaShotZ/Jaim"'- Jamie was an admin since late Zezoz hosting. He organized many Homie Server events and such, as well as being one of the most active admins. He's best known for Youtube, his love of Indie Gaming and interaction/participating with Homies. He resigned in Autumn of Fall 2012. due to a disagreement between him and Flippy. *'Jared "Jared9001/ThatJarebearGuy/JarebearTheArcanine" Curtis'- Jared became mod in the winter of 2012, after playing on the server off and on since it began. He's best known for his skills in pvp, his Pokemon knowledge, being an Arcanine, and his general love of the homies. He was demoted in the spring of 2013 due to issues with the distribution of items in the survival world, and was banned from the survival world. He still remains active on the other servers. *'Theo "TheodoreTheDwarf/Theo_Shiio"'- Theo was an admin since around the time the server began. He hosted the server when Victor ended his time as host, but became slightly more inactive after that time. He was eventually demoted to mod, and then removed from staff in 2013. He's currently in a relationship with Amy. *'Thom "Database90/Data"'- Thom became a mod along with Sinja, Jade, and Sable. He is best known for his time on PvP and his redstone skills. He was demoted in spring of 2013. *'Lindsay "LetsWreakHavoc"'- Lindsay became a mod in 2013 along with Jade, Sinja, Sable, and Thom. She was best known for her hilarious antics with the homies and her love of Entei. She was demoted and banned in spring of 2013. She was later allowed in in the server in the summer of 2013. *'Jake "NotchTheMudkip"'- Jake was an admin since around when Scott began hosting. He's best known for his love of Dr Who and Pokemon. He was demoted in 2013 due to inactivity. *'Felicia' "Feli" '- An on and off admin who had periods on the server but remained close to the admin staff during her inactivity. She is best known for her humour and stealing Jamie's vocal chords. *'Rachel "Smalt" - 'Rachel became an admin when Zezoz made his Hamachi Server. She got fired early 2013 for insulting of other staff. *'Sam "mycrapytv"- Sam had been an admin since around the beginning of Xiraan's run as host. Due to innactivity, Sam was demoted to Homie rank, but is still popular amongst homies and staff. *'Markus "stripe103/Stripe"'- Markus had been best known on the server for his work with plugins and being Spyro. He eventually resigned in 2013 for unknown reasons. *'Tyler "Hippinator"'- Tyler has been on the mod team longer than the rest. He was once a member of ThePiecraftTeam, and was demoted for a short time due to inactivity before returning to the server, and then demoted again for undisclosed reasons. *'EpicTrekzzHD "Tom/Tommol"'- Tom became Mod in January 2013. Became Admin that Summer he was demoted to PR but resigned to Homie for unknown reasons. *'Sinja "Chilagotton/Chila"'- Chila became a mod along with Jade, Sable, Lindsay and Thom, and is best known on the server for her drawing skills and her love of mushrooms. She's currently in a relationship with Milan. She was demoted in the summer for inactivity. *'Elena "Summer/_SummerSolstice_"'- Elena had been a mod on the Homie Server since early 2013. She has currently been inactive due to computer issues. She is in a relationship with Goobzz. She was demoted in the summer for inactivity. *'Jade "J4DE1/J4DE_/Jadpls"'- Jade was a mod on the Homie Server who earned her postion in 2013. She is best known by the homies for being British and being the Homie Server matchmaker. Quit in August 2013 alongside Sable *'Sable "Fumbleina"'- Sable earned her postion as mod along with Jade in 2013. Quit in August 2013 alongside Jade for disclosed reasons. *'Dan "Paused"- '''Fired by the homie server staff. He's also a little tucker that loves his own hair to much *'Al "bigalmonter"'- Al iwas one of the newest moderators, and has been good friends with all of the staff before his promotion. He's best known for his fedora and his love of Hard Rock. He is heavily influenced by the Chicago Syndicate. Quit in Summer 2013. *'Goobzz "Boukan1/Goobzz1"'- Goobzz has been with the server almost since the beginning. He does general help with plugins, and is active on the server. He recently announced that he will be taking a break from the server. He's currently in a relationship with the mod _SummerSolstice_. Goobz remains as a Developer. * '''Queen Annah "ColeThe"'- The now old PR on Homie Server. She has a love for Asking Alexandria, ImmortalHD, Killing Floor, and also spends a lot of time on Hub and Creative with her PR buddy RPSalas. Annah is also known as Satan, but not to be confused with Meow. Quit in Late August 2013. *'Jake"MrNeropian"- '''Jake was promoted from the PR position in the summer of 2013. He is known for his skills in Survival Games and Spleef, and his amazing parkour maps. Has a love of squids. #PeacefulFarmerSqueeed Quit in Late August 2013. *'Maria "CourageDeDog"'- was promoted from PR early summer 2013. Constantly changes her skin. Is known for her generosity and niceness to the Homies. Also goes by "Pup". Quit in Late October 2013. *'Hav "GiantBagOfChips/Havok91" -''' He was on the homie server since almost the beginning aswell, he has the good sense of a staff member and promotes the rules as an Admin/Mod should. He was demoted from Admin because of his inactivity to the server, And following up to that, he resigned from his Mod rank because of a "tp killing" incident and Xiraan took away his Mod powers. As a regular Homie he was feared in the pvp zone and always got the last laugh, always helping the people that needed it most and was always looked up to as a pvper, a staff member, and a friend. He quit the server when the first resets started, but rumor is he will come back for the 1.7 terrain update. *'Nina "Citrus/Bowie/ExplosiveCitrus"'- Nina was one of the first PRs recruited, along with Drysk, Meow, Smidge, MrNeropian, and Vanessa. She's known for her sarcastic sense of humor and love of David Bowie. Nina is also a part of the Power Ranger/Dinosaur alliance, being the White Bowie Ranger and an Orange Bowiesaur. Demoted in 2014 due to inactivity. ThePiecraftTeam The Piecraft Team is a group of admins and mods created by Sam that record youtube videos together, ranging from Machinimas to Let's Plays, though mostly Minecraft oriented. Sam left the group in 2013 to focus on his youtube channel, XiraanMC . Homie Talk Homie Talk is a monthly "show" hosted by Justin and Holly (often accompanied by other staff) that features the best builders and overall homies every Friday at 5:30 PM EST. The show usually takes place on twitch. The past homietalks along with present ones will be shown here. Homie Time Trivia *A 24 hour livestream called "Communithon" took place in January of 2013, hosted by Jared. Streamers such as AriaBlarg and Turwaithion_ participated, as well as Jaimie and ThePiecraftTeam. A large amount of this stream was spent playing on the Homie Server, as well as Super Craft Bros with SCMowns . You can view gameplay of SCB here. *At PAX East 2013, Sam picked up a collection of adorable plush Potatos. The leader of the Pack became Fredrick, who was so popular he got his own twitter. Fredrick has since become a kind of mascot for the Homie Server, and has become popular among the homies. *Haudquaquam is a mysterious figure that comes from a land unknown. Nothing is known about him, except for the fact that he is Dan and Sam's alt account that they share *Sly's Random speech found on the homie server map, put together from 4 screenshot *Staff from The Homie Server setup an server dedicated to ImmortalHD, *Sly says he loves all his staff and respects his Pr's those who include smidge(sophie) and vanessa * * Category:Servers Category:Slyfox Category:Location